Isaac Netero
Summary Isaac Netero '(アイザック＝ネテロ, Netero Isaac) was the 12th chairman of the Hunters Association and the chairman over the Hunter Examination Selection Committee. He was one of the oldest and was one of the most powerful character in the Hunter × Hunter series until the introduction of the Chimera Ant King, Meruem. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 7-C | 7-B Name: Isaac Netero Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: '''Male '''Age: 110. Classification: Human, Hunter, Martial Artist. Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Speed and Reflexes, Enhanced durability, Endurance, Agility, Stamina, Dexterity, Flight/levitation, Immense pain resistance, Master hand-to-hand combat, Formidable Muscle Control, Master Nen User Attack Potency: [http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=14298 Multi City-Block level+], Town level (With zero hand, which caused large gashes in Meruem) | City level ' (With rose bomb) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least'' Class TJ (Possible higher via Nen techniques). '''Durability: Town level Stamina: Enhanced Stamina (Continue fighting even when he losses his left arm and right leg). Range: Extended melee range, a few dozen meters via Nen techniques. Standard Equipment: The Rose Bomb implanted in his heart. Intelligence: Genious level (while he has been show to be able to perfectly anticipate other people's reactions, he is, on the contrary, completely unpredictable. Meruem claimed that, if not for the inevitable existence of a preferred attack pattern, Netero could have kept repelling his assaults indefnitely. Weaknesses: None Notable. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''-Nen (Mind Force): Netero is an extremely powerful practitioner of Nen, claiming the title of the most powerful Nen user fifty years prior to the series. He has control over at least three Nen categories: first, his natural category, Enhancement, which, in conjunction with his astounding martial skills and strong body, make him a dreadful melee fighter; then Emission, which he uses to activate his strongest attack; finally, he employs Manipulation to make the Nen statue mimic his movements. It is said that, because of the extremely quiet flow of his aura, one cannot read his next move. While his amount of aura is immense, impressing seasoned Hunters like Morel, who commented it felt like being pierced by needles, Colt stated it is incomparable to that of the three Royal Guards; still, he managed to dispose of Neferpitou in an instant and injure Meruem himself, demonstrating his superior mastery over the art. Netero has also been seen to be a master of "the other Nen" as well. As it turns out, his hostile "Ren"(commonly known as blood-lust) was so powerful that it made Meruem, considered by most to be the most powerful character in the series, feel fear for the fist time. A much milder version was also felt when he saw Gon and Killua on the airship going to the second phase of the hunter exam sight. There, he shot his blood lust at them in a fraction of a second before disappearing into another corridor. This show of "Ren" was strong enough to out them on edge for a short while and make them wary of his presence, completely changing the atmosphere. *'100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva: '''Netero's ability is the 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva; By utilizing his Nen, he is capable of making his attacks seems as if they had come from another dimension due to their incredible speed. When activated, Netero emits a gigantic multi-armed statue of the Guanyin Bodhisattva using his aura. Netro first prays by clasping his hands together in a fluid motion. After that, the arms on the statue strike down upon their targets in conjuntction with Netro's own hand motions. *'First Hand: Netero performs a chopping motion and the Bodhisattva mimics it, striking his opponent with a chop. *'Third Hand: '''Netero performs a clapping motion and the Bodhisattva copies it, attacking the opponent with a clap. *'Ninety-Ninth Hand: 'Netero makes a sign with his hands that looks like the number ninety-nine. Afterward, the multi-armed Bodhisattva hits the opponent with open palms multiple times in an instant to inflict massive damage. *'Zero Hand: 'This is Netero's last resort, meant to be used only when he cannot utilize any other of Guanyin's abilities. Netero first prays with all his heart. The Bodhisattva then appears behind Netero's enemy and tenderly clasps him within its palms. Netero then focuses every last ounce of his aura in preparation for this final attack, and the Bodhisattva mercilessly howls out an enormous flare of aura in an attempt to destroy the enemy. Netero ages rapidly as a result of his aura being completely drained. *'Rose Bomb: '''His final joker, he pierces his heart with his fingers, and detonates The Poor Man's Rose (a miniature nuclear explosive device, attached to his heart). '''Key: Without Rose Bomb |''' '''With Rose Bomb Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Chi Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Parents Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders